Disaster
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: When the Malfoy family came for a holiday to Australia, with loads of family problems, they weren't expecting for a disaster that would change their lives forever. "Mum, just for once, listen to me and do as I say I tell you." "Dad, if you love me, please do this, for me." -Dramione, EWE, ON HIATUS
1. Hermione, Orion, Angelica (part 1)

**SUMMARY: **When her relationship didn't work out with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger found comfort from her the least person anyone would ever suspect; Draco Malfoy. A year later, they got married. Eighteen years had passed since the wedding day, and the couple had four kids. It was summer in the year of 2018, the whole family went to Australia for their holiday, visiting Hermione's parents. Even though the Malfoy couple were probably the best sorcerer the Wizarding World had after Dumbledore was gone, the weren't prepare at all for what was going to happen in Australia.

**CHARACTERS:**

Draco Malfoy (38 years old) : Jude Law

Hermione Granger (39 years old) : Kate Beckinsale

Orion Malfoy (17 years old) : Charlie Rowe

Roxanne Malfoy (15 years old) : Elle Fanning

Angelica Malfoy (10 years old) : Maggie Elizabeth Jones

Eltanin Malfoy (8 years old) : Samuel Joslin

**NOTES: **This story sets about 20 years after the War.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything you find familiar. They all belong to my fair Queen J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"I still don't get why Melbourne and why not Los Angeles," Roxanne moaned once she entered the room that she shared with her sister, Angelica. "I mean, yes, Grandma and Grandpare are here, but we've visited them almost _every _year. I've never been to Los Angeles."

"Oh, will you just shut up," her brother, Orion, grumbled. He threw himself, along with his backpack, on Angelica's bed.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne spat, glaring at her older brother by two years.

"Angie and Elt are wrapping their presents for our dear parents' anniversary. I'm not allowed to enter the room until they say I can," Orion explained lightly, grabbing his smoke from his pocket and lit it up. Before he could even inhale it, Roxanne had yanked it off hand and threw it out of the window.

"Hey, I bought that with my own money!" he yelled at his sister.

"Yeah, and you burn all of them. Smoke kills," Roxanne said. Orion scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're so much like Mum, you know," he muttered.

"And you're so much like Dad," the eldest girl of the Malfoy family said in false sweetness. They boy glared at each other before they began to their routine; Orion played listened to head-banging Muggle music through headphone, and Roxanne read a book.

It had been twenty years since the War. Hermione Granger was now Hermione Malfoy, the Chief Healer in St Mungo. After a year of dating with Ron Weasley, the ginger revealed that he was in love with Luna Lovegood. But when a dying Draco Malfoy, who was also Harry's partner in their mission as an Auror, was left for her to be taken care of, she finally found out the love she had been looking for. They began to date and in a year, they got married.

They had four children together; Orion, Roxanne, Angelica and Eltanin. Orion was their oldest, and he was in his last year in Hogwarts. He looked exactly like Hermione, just like Roxanne who looked exactly like Draco. But, Roxanne was more like Hermione in personalities, and Orion was more like Draco. The both of them hated each other's guts so much, it was almost surprising they were siblings. It didn't help that he was in Slytherin and Roxanne was in Gryffindor. Although there was no house rivalry anymore, the still acted like there still was. Sometimes, their younger siblings, would choose sides. Angelica, who was ten, would side with Roxanne, and Eltanin, who was eight, would side with Orion. Lucky enough, both Angelica and Eltanin were inseparable.

Draco and Hermione always found trouble about Orion and Roxanne. Draco wasn't exactly close with Roxanne, because she thought he was dramatic and over-reacting. Orion wasn't close with Hermione because he felt like she was presurring him into being her. As the kids got older, the fights got even worse. Orion often ran away from the Manor after a big argumentation with Hermione, and would be found a week later in Grimmauld Place, where the Potters lived. Roxanne had made it official that she'd never talk with Draco anymore. The Malfoy couple were really glad that Angelica and Eltanin weren't that hard to handle like their older siblings.

The Malfoys went to Australia to visit Hermione's parents, who chose to live in Australia after Hermione returned their memories back. Orion was acting bored when his parents told him about it, but anyone could see he was against it just as much as Roxanne was. Draco was wise enough to decide that they'd live in their own cottage, not with Hermione's parents. Merlin knew what would those two insufferable teenagers would do. But at least, the younger Malfoys were happy about it. It was a bit unsettling for everyone to see how much they resembled their older siblings, and how much they didn't resemble their older siblings when it came to their personalities. Roxanne looked like an older and girl version of Eltanin, and Orion was an older and boy version of Angelica.

"Orion! Roxanne! Jessica! Eltanin! Come down here!" Hermione's voice was heard. Simultaneously, Orion and Roxanne groaned.

"You go tell Hermione I'm sleeping," Orion said, yawning dramatically, and hid his head under the pillow.

"Oh, hell no! If I'm going to face Draco, then you'll have to face Hermione," Roxanne said. Orion didn't move; he even made loud _snoring _voices.

"Get up, Orion." Roxanne punched Orion's shoulder.

"Nu-uh, Roxy dear."

"Stop calling me that."

"Not until Draco stops calling you that." Roxanne pouted, but it was soon replace by a mean smirk. Whenever she did that, Harry Potter would flinch and said how much she looked like her father.

"Well then, I'll be calling you sweet Rion." Orion whipped his head around to face his sister, his eyes glaring murderously.

"Don't you even dare." Roxanne's smirk, as if it was possible, grew even wider and _meaner. _Everyone who knew the oldest kid of the Malfoy family knew how much Orion hated the nickname Hermione gave him.

"Too late. It's official now. I'm calling you sweet Rion. Now, come on, sweetness, dearest Mummy is calling us. Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No." Roxanne threw him her deadliest glare. If it was Draco, Orion would've been scared shitless. Too bad Roxanne wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"GET. THE. FUCK. UP."

"Ooh... Little dearest Roxy is using a bad word. And she looks down right evil. I'm scared," Orion mocked, making faces.

"Get up now, Orion," Roxanne snarled, loosing her patience. Orion cocked an eye brow, smirking.

"Make me."

The next thing Orion knew, he was sitting in front of a smirking Roxanne, scowling and cursing. Angelica, who knew that she was better at calming Orion than Eltanin, went to sit next to the fumming teenager. Eltanin was happy to sit next to his sister. Although Orion was a really good brother, sometimes Eltanin wanted his sister to play with him like she did with Angelica. Hermione stood beside Angelica's seat, while Draco stood behind Roxanne's seat – much to her utmost annoyance. The triumphant smirk on her pretty face was replaced with the same scowl Orion had.

"Well, it was easier to gather all of you here than I thought," Hermione said carefully. Orion snorted and to her, it felt like someone had punched her in the face.

"Just get on with what you want to say, Hermione," Orion growled, sounding almost like Draco when he was angry – which was what Draco felt when the words flew out of Orion mouth.

"Orion, respect your mother," Draco said. For the first time ever, Orion, who always adored his father since the moment he was born, looked at Draco in _hatred_.

"I don't have a mother, and I think I don't have a father too after we're done talking," Orion hissed. His words surprised everyone, even Roxanne.

"Orion!" gasped Roxanne.

"That's it son, I've enough with you," Draco grumbled. "I've enough with all your attitude. You think you're so cool, huh? No. Your attitude makes you like a foul arsehole." It was Hermione's turn to gasp.

"Draco!" she said. But both Draco and Orion ignored her.

"Well, fuck you, and fuck her! I know I shouldn't have came here with you. I should've stayed with the Potters!"

"Why did you come here, then?"

"I don't even know. Probably I'm going insane like _your _mother."

Draco saw red and he forgot that it was his son who stood in front of him. All he knew was his mother, his _sweet _mother, was being mocked by this insolent kid. He whipped his wand at the same time as Orion drew his. Before Draco or Orion could say anything, Roxanne had stepped bravely between them, her right hand pushing Orion's wand aside, her left hand was on Draco's chest. Hermione automatically put a hand on Orion's shoulder, hoping that she'd calm him down. Angelica and Eltanin were too scared to move they stayed on their own seats.

"Roxy, step aside," Draco said slowly.

"No."

"Step aside."

"No, Draco. That's my brother you're going to attack. _Your son._ I will not let you – "

She never made it to finish her words. The ground beneath them exploded so hard they all flew off the ground. Orion only had a second to wrap his limbs around Angelica, protecting her from any harm. He felt his ears ringing as he flew high up, going through the ceiling, and went back down again. His back came in contact with the hard floor at the same time Angelica's little body ramming against his own. He thought it was just that when another explotion followed. He held Angelic so tight as he flew again for the second time. He rolled over the road until his head banged something hard, and that was when everything stopped. His body ached all over, but he tried to push the pain aside and checked over his little sister.

"Angie? Are you hurt?" he asked. Something wet dribbled down his forehead. He wiped it off carelessly, knowing it must be blood.

"Just a bit dizzy, Rion. And my left knee is bruising," Angelica whispered. Her eyes went wide when she took a better look on her older brother. "Rion, you're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine if you are," Orion assured his sister, wiping the blood off his head again.

"Okay then..." Then her eyes went wide again. "Orion! Where are the other?"

"The others?" Orion mumbled. He looked around him and gasped, his hand flew to close Angelica's eyes.

"Orion, what's wrong? I can't see," she protested.

"Trust me, Angie. You better not see this."

Every thing around him was ruined. His family's cottage was barely there anymore. Everywhere his eyes looked, dead bodies and rumbles were scattered. His insides felt cold, worried that he was all alone. Ashes of the ruined buildings were clouding his vision and suffocating him, scarin the shit out of him. But he forced the fear out of him. He had too be strong for Angie. If he wanted them to survive, he had to be strong.

"Rion, where's Mum?" Angelica said, starting to cry. "I want Mum."

"Sshh... Don't cry, Angie. We'll find Mum and the others. Stop crying, okay?"

"Okay," Angelica hiccuped. With his hand still covering her eyes, he kissed her forehead.

"Good girl... Now, I want you to close your eyes until I say you open it. We'll look for Mum now. I'm sure she's not far from us. Do you want me to carry you."

"Yes, please." Orion braced himself and carried Angelica on his back.

"Don't open your eyes."

"I won't."

Heaving deeply, Orion began to look for Hermione. He walked, and Angelica called for her. He didn't know how long and how far he had been walking, he only knew that his family was missing. As he kept on searching, he wondered what happened. One moment he was screaming at Draco, the next thing he knew he was flying like a doll because of the explotion. He knew it couldn't be something Muggles made. They wouldn't make something that would ruin their country. It must be something magical. He knew it. He could feel the lingering aura of magic around him. It felt different though. This felt dark and evil, unlike the kind of magic he always felt.

"Orion, look!" Angelica exclaimed, pointing at something.

"Angelica, I told you _not _to open your eyes," Orion said.

"It's Mum!"

"What?"

Orion lowered Angelica on the ground and observed the object Angelica was pointing at. She was right, Hermione was there. Orion would always know that brown head of his mother. The only problem was, Hermione wasn't moving. She had her back on them, and blood was decorating the greyish marble materials. Orion cursed under his breath, rushing toward her side. He carefully lay Hermione's head to his lap. Angelica cried silently next to him when she looked at Hermione. The brunette witch had her nose broken, and her were eyes closed.

"No, no, no," Orion hissed, angry tears falling down onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Orion, will Mum be okay?" Angelica asked. Orion ignored her.

"Hermione, wake up. Don't you dare to die now," Orion whispered, shaking the limp body of his mother. He realised how frail she looked when she wasn't in her usual Healer robes. She was even smaller than Roxanne.

"Hermione, wake up." No response. "Wake up." Again, no response.

"Is she de – "

"NO, SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Orion screamed, not caring that he'd scared his ten years old sister. What mattered to him was him mother lying limp in his arms. He pulled her closer, burrying his head in her thick hair.

"Mum, please, wake up," he whispered, tears kept on falling from his eyes. "Mum, please. I'm really sorry for everything. I promise, if you wake up, I'll be good. I...I will stop smoking, I will get twelve Os for my NEWTs, and I'll stop picking on Roxy. Just please, wake up."

"It takes me dying on you for you to say sorry, huh?" came a faint whisper from Hermione.

"Mum?" he said faintly, almost audible. Hermione's eyes fluttered opened, her brown eyes looking back at Orion's brown ones. Just like Angelica did, her eyes went wide when she looked at Orion's bleeding head.

"My God, you're bleeding!" she made a move to touch his forehead, but shrieked loudly when pain shot through her right arm.

She had also broke her arm.

"Mum, don't move. I'll try to fix your – oh shit. I broke my wand," Orion cursed.

"I broke mine too, I guess," Hermione said, glancing at her broken wand next to her.

"We're officially fucked now," Orion growled.

"Hey, Rion, we'll be okay," Hermione said, patting her face with her left arm.

"Yes, Rion, we'll be okay," Angelica echoed, sitting beside Orion and lay her head on his shoulder. "As long we're together, we'll be okay."

"Good girl," Hermione said, kissing her daughter's hand. "You're right, Angie; as long as we're together, we'll be okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you like it, because I enjoy writing this story. I'm not sure I'll be able to update this story every week, but I'll try though. This comes to me in a dream, kept on nagging me to write it and post it. I'm not sure why this plot comes to me. I never write stories like this.

But, thanks for reading! And if you like it, please review. If you find any mistakes, do tell me. I don't check it through because I don't have time to.

Till next chapter,

Amelia


	2. Draco, Roxanne, Eltanin (part 1)

Roxanne looked around her, terrified of her surrounding. Thich fog of the ashes from the collapsed building was keeping her from seeing clearly, but still, her eyes could make out the horrible sight upon her eyes. Dead bodies lying everywhere, blood splatered all over the stones and road. The back of her head was throbbing badly. The sight would be forever scarred into her brain, would probably haunt her until she became mad. She heard someone was screaming. It took her sometime until she realised it was _her _who screamed. She tried to stop screaming, but she couldn't. Realisation hit her, the possiblity of everything and everyone she loved was dead. She saw a figure, a male, walked closer toward her, and she screamed louder, fearing that he was going to rape. She was hysteric when that man touched her.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, flying her fists all over the man who had wrapped his arms around her.

"Roxy, stop! It's just me!" the male said, his voice sounded familiar in her ears. Roxanne squinted her eyes, blinking a few times to get a good look.

It was Draco.

He didn't even have time to blink when Roxanne rushed to hug him.

"Dad! I'm so scared," she cried. "I thought you were someone who wanted to rape me."

Draco was surprised, but he liked it nevertheless. It had been years since the last time Roxanne even admitted that he was her father. "Dad's here, sweetheart. No one's gonna hurt you now."

Roxanne spent the next five minutes crying in Draco's arms, barely noticing her little brother's present by her side. Little Eltanin caressed Roxanne's knees carefully. "Don't cry, Roxy," Eltanin soothed. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Merlin, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, when she had calmed down, realising for the first time how badly injured Draco was. His face was covered in blood, his right grey-eye was tinted with red – _with_ _blood, _one of his front teeth was missing, his left arm was bent in a painful twist, and there was a thick and long iron bar stuck on his right shoulder.

"I'll be okay," Draco said, plucking the bard off his shoulder, looking all calm and collected. Anyone could see the pain he endured though.

"Do you have your wand? Mum's taught me Healing Spells. I can do it for you," Roxanne offered. Draco shook his head weakly.

"I dropped my wand when I tried to save Elt. Where's yours?"

Roxanne looked down on her lap, where Eltanin had moved to sit on. "I left mine in my room."

"Well then, we'll have to survive without wand, it seems." Roxanne's jaw fell opened upon hearing Draco's words. What he was implying was positively insane!

"But, Dad, how can you be okay? You're bleeding!" Eltanin said, voicing Roxanne's thoughts.

"Don't worry about me. I've suffered far worse," Draco assured. Roxanne wanted to believe him so badly, but even Eltanin could see there was no way for Draco to survive with all his injuries.

"But – "

"Roxy, I'll be okay. Let's just find your mother and the others. I'm sure they're not far from us," Draco said. Roxanne prayed silently that he was right. The explosion was so big she wouldn't be surprised if she found her mother and siblings in Japan.

"Okay. We better start looking now... Can you walk, Dad?" Draco nodded, getting up on his feet. Pain etched on his blood stained face, showing how much it hurt him.

"Eltanin, come here. I'll cary you," Draco said, opening his arms wide for his youngest son to climb. Before Eltanin could move from Roxanne's lap, the blonde girl had wrapped her arms around him.

"No. _I _will carry Eltanin," she said, mustering all the coldness in her tone she always saw her older brother and Draco used to intimidate people. Alas, she was good in intimidating as her mother was in Quidditch.

"Roxy, this is no time for arguing," Draco grumbled impatiently. "It's getting dark and we have – "

"You're being ridiculous and irrational, _Draco," _Roxanne glowered, sounding so much like Hermione when she was mad at Orion. "You have a broken leg, badly injured eye, and your shoulder has a big gash like someone just stabbed it with a knife. You can't _possibly _carry Eltanin with your condition."

Draco stared at Roxanne long and hard, expecting her to waver. He was met with disappointment when Roxanne turned out to be as stubborn as her mother. He sighed in defeat and there was the Malfoy trade-mark smirk on her face. She lifted Eltanin of the ground, and the tyke wrapped his hands around Roxanne's slender neck happily.

"Where do you suggest us to look first?" Roxanne uttered. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll just go straight ahead, I guess. Everything's barely recognisable. I think I flew about twenty metres when the ground exploded. I landed in the park."

"What do you suppose that was?"

"The explotion? I have hunch, but I hope was wrong. I think that was something ancient the old Aboriginal wizards here planted centuries ago. I don't remember the name, but I know enough to tell you that it's like a Muggle bomb."

"How big is it? The bomb," Roxanne inquired, interested.

"So big, spreading all over Australia. I suppose the explosion was set three to four hundred years ago, seeing from the kind of explosion. The longer it was kept, the stronget it gets. Your mother knows more about it more than I do. She is, after all, a know-it-all." Draco winked playfully, earning a faint giggle from his daughter.

"What is it for, then? Why did they plant something like that? Really destructive, if you ask me."

"That's the main idea. Ruin the whole country so it will be reformed into a much better one. The Seers probably had foreseen what would happen in the future ages ago."

"It's horrible," Roxanne whispered, shuddering at the thought. "Will it explode again?"

Draco nodded. "It'll keep exploding for five days, every one or two hour. I'm not usually fond of being wrong, but if I'm right, the last day will have the greatest explo – yes, Elt?" Eltanin had been tugging Draco's sleeve restlessly.

"I'm hungry, Dad," the kid whined. "I'm cold, I want to eat, and _I want Mum._"

Draco patted his son's blonde head, identical with his and Roxanne's hair. "We'll get you some food. Just hold on for awhile. We have to look for it."

"But, I want to eat _now!_" Then he began to cry, his head dipped in the crook of Roxanne's neck.

"Eltanin..." Draco began tiredly, but he was quickly shut up when he saw people starting to run toward his way, screaming.

"Dad, what's happening?" Roxanne squeaked. Draco ignored her, asking a woman who ran passed them instead.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! What's happened?" Draco asked, holding the woman's arm firmly to stop her from running.

"It's happening again! And it's getting _worse!_ Have to go!" the woman said urgently in a thick Australian accent, struggling to free herself from Draco's grip. She didn't need to, though, because Draco's hand had went limp to his sides when he finally saw what was happening.

The explosion was bigger this time, and it was _moving _closer toward them. Hundreds – probably thousands of people trying to run from it. Most of them weren't lucky enough. It seemed like everywhere they stepped, the ground exploded.

"Roxy, don't look!" he quickly said when his daughter wanted to look at the horrible sight he was seeing, knowing how easy it was for Roxanne to get panic.

"Why? What happened? I hear loud noises, explosions, screaming. What happened? Tell me the truth."

"Believe me, it's better for you to not see at all. You too, Elt, you close your eyes... When I tell you to run, you run, okay? Hold on Elt so hard, I'll be right behind you."

"Daddy..." Eltanin began to cry, afraid of hearing the loud noises. Roxanne moved him to be clinging on her back, so it would be easier for her to run.

"Everything's going to be fine, kiddo. Just hold on your sister real tight. Choke her if you must... Now, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

Roxanne took off as fast as she could, with Eltanin propped on her back. Draco kept on urging them to run even faster. It wasn't an easy thing to do, with the mass of people running along with them, trying to get away from whatever it was behind them. Someone pushed Roxanne really hard she lost her grip on Eltanin. It was really lucky that Draco was right behind them, swooping Eltanin into his arms. But it wasn't long until he shoved the boy back into Roxanne's arms, and then pushed Roxanne herself into a corner.

"What the..." Roxanne trailed off, finally seeing what was behind them. She could already feel the heat burning her skin.

"Close your eyes. The light will blind your eyes," Draco instructed.

He took a deep breath as he positioned himself to shield his kids. Roxanne was almost a second late to close her eyes when a blinding light exploded behind them. Draco howled in pain when flame licking his back, pebbles hitting his body profusely. Roxanne herself used her hands to cover Eltanin from possible, but it wasn't needed, with Draco using his body as a shield. When the explosion passed, Draco was trembling badly. He dropped to his knees, his head lulled over on Roxanne's lap. He wasn't moving for minutes and Roxanne thought he was dead. It was until Eltanin grabbed his hand that he moved, grasping Eltanin's hand weakly. He blinked his eyes a few times and pulled himself to sit. But he rolled over in pain, collapsing again on Roxanne's lap. His daughter nearly shrieked when she had a good look on Draco's back. It looked like a hot metal – _hot sword – _just sliced through his back, tearing it opened.

"Oh my God, Draco..." she gasped, touching Draco's bleeding back carefully. "Your back looks so bad. We've to find the nearest refugee camp, to treat you."

Draco shook his head, stubbornly trying to sit straight. This time, howeever, he managed to do so. "No. We have to find the others."

"Draco, I'm serious. There's no way for you to walk around in that condition," Roxanne tried to argue. Draco shook his head again. He was already on his feet, as if trying to prove that he was okay.

"Look, I'm fine. Just start walking now, Roxy. It's not save for us to stay here any longer."

Roxanne huffed. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Don't blame when you die of blood loss," she spat, lifting a confused Eltanin from the ground, once again propping the kid on her back. Draco sighed upon seeing the stubborness of his daughter, and slowly followed the scowling teenager.

"Okay, okay. If we find a refugee camp, I'll have the stupid doctors or Healers treat my back," Draco said, mock-pouting. Roxanned rolled her eyes, speeding away from her father.

But both of them knew, Roxanne was glad that Draco would hear her out, she was smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter two. It turns out I've enough time to write and post this chapter. I can't promise chapter three will be posted next week though.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	3. Hermione, Orion, Angelica (part 2)

"Is it gone yet?" Angelica whispered. Orion peered over the side of the wooden board. There was no more explosion.

"Yeah, there's no more of it," Orion said, moving aside the board. He stepped out of the shelter-hole, with Hermione following behind him. The infamous witch was holding her daughter's arm with her good arm.

"Here, give her to me, Mum," Orion said. Hermione wanted to argue, but her whole body ached so badly she had no choice but to let Orion to carry Angelica.

"Come on, we've to find some place save for the night," she said, trying to stand. They had been walking in silence for almost thirty minutes when Hermione winced loudly, her hand accidentally bumped against her own thigh.

"Fuck, I hate being injured," she hissed, careful not to let her daughter heard what she said. Orion, however, heard it clearly and it made him laughed.

"Mum, not in front of Angie," he said joked. Hermione smiled.

"Sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth," she said, ruffling her son's hair. It was quite tricky to do, as Orion had grew much taller than her for the past seven years, he was almost as tall as Draco.

"Did Mum just say a bad word?" Angie asked.

"Yep," Orion said, popping the p. "She said bad word."

"That's not good, Mum. You always told Rion to never said bad word. You're being a...a hypo... What is it again, Rion, the word you said?"

"A hypocrite," Orion laughed, remembering he was calling Roxanne that during their fight about something Orion could barely remember. Angelica and Eltanin were there when he yelled at the top of his lungs at Roxanne, and their youngest sibling asked what a hypocrite meant.

"Yes, that!" Angelica said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, darling. I promise, I won't say bad word again... But, I've to ask, when did you hear you brother said it?"

"Last week, when Orion and Roxanne were fighting," Angelica said.

"Figures," Hermione said, grinning. They stopped by a trap-door of a bunker and Hermione decided they better stayed there for the night. "Alright, we'll stay here for the night. Orion, go check it." Orion jumped inside the whole, ignoring the use of the stairs. He spent a good five minutes to observe the bunker, the first two minutes was used to adjust his eyes.

"How is it down there, Rion?" Hermione asked.

"It's dark, but we'll manage. There's a few boxes of biscuits and blankets, Mum," Orion answered.

Hermione silently thanked God, even though she wasn't a religious person. "That's enough for the night... Do you want to sleep or...?"

"No, I don't feel tired yet," Angelica said. Orion nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's just spend a few minutes to star gaze."

"Whatever you want," Hermione said, happy that her relationship with her son had gone much better. Orion sat next to Hermione, with Angelica sitting on his lap. They stared at the starts upon them. After awhile, Angelica sighed forlornly.

"Mummy?" she said.

"Yes, Angie?"

"I miss Roxy, and Dad, and Elt. Are we going to see them again?" Orion and Hermione shared a look together. They didn't want to believe that the others were already dead, but the chances were almost slim to none that they could ever manage to survive the previous explosion.

"Angie, let's talk about something else," Orion finally said, determined to avoid the subject.

"Why?" Angelica uttered, looking up at her brother.

"Because I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to."

"Is there any particular reason?"

"No."

"There must be one," Angelica insisted.

"No, there isn't."

"That's impossible. Everything in this world has a reason."

"Angelica, that's enough," Hermione warned, seeing the pained look on her son's face. She realised, the more Angelica talked, the more she reminded them of Roxanne. The little girl may looked like Orion and Hermione, but she acted like Roxanne for most of the time.

Unfortunately for everyone, Angelica ignored Hermione.

"Why can't you just answer it, Orion? Is it because they're – "

"NO, THEY'RE NOT DEAD, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Orion bellowed, losing his control. "AND I'VE ENOUGH WITH YOU ASKING WHY, WHY, _WHY. _SO MERLIN HELP ME, IF YOU SAY WHY ONCE AGAIN, I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!"

"Orion!" Hermione gasped. She glanced at her youngest daughter, who looked at Orion in fear. Angelica didn't cry though. She just skirted away from Orion, moving to sit on Hermione's lap. Hermione saw guilt in Orion's eyes, but knowing her son and his inherited Malfoy ego, he wouldn't apologise so easily. Instead, he went inside the bunker, eyes cold like Draco used to before the War, causing Hermione to flinch at how much he resembled his father.

"Mum?" Angelica whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, baby?" Hermione said, stroking her daughter's brown curls.

"Will Orion hate me like he hates Roxanne?" Her voice was so heart breaking and Hermione found herself nearly bursting to tears. Little did they know, inside the bunker, Orion's guilt was eating him.

"No, sweetheart. You brother loves you and your sister. He's just being a teenager, and most teenager, especially boys, sometimes act like he hates everyone." Hearing his mother's explanation, Orion chuckled softly.

"So, Orion doesn't hate me?"

"No, he doesn't."

"You sure, Mum?"

"A hundred percent sure."

"Okay, then." Angelica dipped her head in the crook of Hermione's neck. "Mummy?" she said again for the third time that night.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about the day you operated Dad." Hermione was taken aback by the request, never being asked about it before. Both Draco and her agreed to never talk about it in front of Angelica and Eltanin until they were at least around fifteen. When both Orion and Roxanne first heard about it, they couldn't sleep for one week.

"How did you know about it, Angie?"

"I heard Aunt Ginny scolding Orion and Albus when they accidentally let it slip when we last visited them... Please, Mum, tell me about it. I want to know." Hermione was hesitant, but she did as she requested nevertheless, silently feeling that she'd find herself regretting it in the end.

"Well, I met your Dad when I was twenty and he nineteen. It was the first day of me being a professional Healer, after a year of training, when your Uncle Harry came barged into St. Mungo, his shirt was all red from blood. He was Levitating someone, a man, who was so close to dying."

"That man was Dad, was it?" Angelica said eagerly. For Hermione, she wasn't really all excited to remember how Draco was dying in her care.

"Yes, that man was your father. They were back from a mission to capture the remaining Death Eaters in hiding, and Draco was hit by a really dark spell, nearly splitting his body apart. There was no other Healers available except me. You can imagine how nervous I was when the Chief Healer told me to take care of Draco."

At this point, Hermione couldn't continue. She remembered how her whole body was trembling at the sight of Draco's bloody torso, the gash was so deep Hermione was sure she could almost see his insides. It took her seventy seconds until she could get a grip of herself and operated Draco's wound. The spell that hit him was a new version of _Sectumsempra_, and the result of it was the wound wouldn't close even after hours of trying. Hermione could still smell the blood bursting out of the wound every fifteen minutes, could still _see_ the convulsion Draco had went through the operation. The operation went for twenty hours straight, taking around thirty sub-Healers to help her. She didn't know how she managed it, but it was after she went back to her flat, covered in blood, she cried and vomited in her bathroom, trying to get rid of the horrible images of a dying Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, surprising her. She turned around to find her son sitting next to her, having the same encouraging expression like the one she had seen on Draco's face for many times. "You don't have to continue, Mum," Orion whispered. Hermione shook her head stubbornly.

"No, no... It's okay, _I'm _okay. I'll just skip into the part he woke up," Hermione said. Orion was sceptical but he still nodded his head. He knew his mother wasn't aware about him finding her wrapped around Draco since he was seven, sobbing like an infant almost every night after she woke up from a nightmare of having failed to save Draco that day.

"Angie, I'm sorry," Orion said before Hermione could continue her story. "I was just being a jerk by being a teenager. I don't hate you, and I never will. You're my baby sister, remember? Now, come here and give this poor sod a big hug."

Angelica wasted no time and jumped onto Orion lap, tackling him with the biggest hug she could muster. "I love you, Rion."

"Me too, baby girl, me too." He stroked her hair like Hermione just did, beckoned his mother to continue.

"So, after a few weeks, your father finally woke up. To say he was surprised to see me was an understatement. But, to my utter shock, he acted really civil, and even said thanks to me for saving his life. Considering our past being enemies, his effort meant a lot."

"And then they fell in love and got married and Dad knocked Mum up and boom! An insanely cute boy named Orion was born on the twenty-third of April two thousand two," Orion said, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she couldn't help to hide the smile off her pretty face.

"Nice way of explaining, son," Hermione said. Angelica nodded sleepily, eyes starting to drop.

"Yes, it was..." she stopped and yawned. "Really funny."

"I'll take you to sleep," Hermione said, taking Angelica's hand in her own.

"You better sleep, too, Mum," Orion said. "I'll have the first watch."

"No, I – "

"You're injured and tired and _a woman._ I'll have the first watch." There was the trade mark Malfoy commanding tone from his voice, a trait he inherited from all of the Malfoy men.

"Fine. Wake me up if you feel tired, okay?" Hermione said, smiling. Orion nodded, turned away from his mother and began his watch.

Above him, Draco the star was shining quite bright in the dark night sky, protecting Orion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait. I hope it's worth it :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


End file.
